Her Heart
by fanfictionotaku
Summary: Draco & Hermione return to complete their 7th year, only things are different. Draco is different. Why? What happened in him? And how long ago did the change start? And does the change have to do with a crush he's had since his 3rd year?
1. Chapter 1

Her Heart

**Hermione**

"_You... foul... loathsome...evil... little cockroach...__" I screamed pointing my wand at Malfoy's nose._

"_Hermione! No!" Ron screams, causing me to turn around in shock. _

'_Why did he stop me?' I thought to myself_

"_He's not worth it." He continues, answering the question on my face. I nod, only to hear Malfoy and his goons start to chuckle so I turn around & clock him in the jaw with a strong right hook._

"_That felt good." I said as Malfoy & his lackeys ran off._

* * *

I woke up to Korn's _Freak On A Leash_ blaring through my radio alarm clock. Today was September 1st Harry and I were going to Hogwarts again to finish our schooling and get a chance to take our 7th year & our N.E.W.T.S. It was just Harry & I due to the fact that Ron decided to accept the Ministry of Magic's offer to all three of us to work in the Ministry in whatever we wanted. Me & Harry decided to go to school to get one last year of relative normalcy before jumping in to adulthood. I still had my letter from Headmistress McGonagall informing me of the latest news allowing us the opportunity to go back to school.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Jean Granger_

_ It is my great pleasure to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _WILL_ be open in time for the upcoming school year. It is also my great pleasure to inform you that those who were unable to finish their schooling, such as yourself, can choose to come back, or proceed without finishing. Please send your response immediately with this owl._

I also had the letter that she responded with shortly after.

_Dear Ms. Granger_

_ It is a great pleasure to see that you wish to continue your education. Enclosed is the list of supplies you will need for this year as well as your class schedule. It is with great pleasure that I also inform you that with your continuation of your education you are to be Head Girl this year. However, due to your history together, I regret to inform you that Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. I know that you will keep a clean & clear head & not allow him to antagonize you. It is in fact my greatest hope & desire that you two will actually come to terms & resolve your differences, peacefully I might add. & move on from the past as the war in this last year has changed all of us. You & Mr. Malfoy will report directly to my office after all the students go to their common rooms to discuss your responsibilities for this upcoming year._

How **Malfoy** ever got perfect, let alone Head Boy was beyond me. I mean he was nothing but cruel, especially to me. And now they expect me to work with him. I know that Harry & I testified on all of the Malfoys' behalf, but I highly doubt that will decrease their animosity to us.

'_He did seem different at his trial.' _A small voice in the back of my head said.

Harry & I decided attend all of the Malfoys' trials & testify, mostly on Draco and Narcissa's behalf. Harry told me how Narcissa's one & only concern was the safety of her family, primarily her son. It was also the same for Draco. I still remember _his_ trial clearly. Kingsley, who was put in as temporary Minister of Magic until a new one could be elected, was at the forefront of the Wizengamot questioning Malfoy about his participation with Voldermort & how he came to join the ranks as a Death Eater. Apparently Voldermort threatened him & his family so he was forced to join or sacrifice his life and that of his parents. The Wizengamot decided to give Lucius a 5 year sentence, 2 years in a lower security cell in Azkaban, 1 year of house arrest, & 2 years of probation. Draco and Narcissa got off lucky with Narcissa only receiving a tracking spell placed on her and a monthly meeting with an Auror. Draco received a year of probation, a tracking spell, and was allowed a monthly meeting with his father under the supervision of an Auror. I don't know what his probation was but I highly doubted that whatever it is rid him of his coldhearted animosity towards me, only time would tell as I grabbed my bag & went to King's Cross to board the Hogwart's express.

* * *

_Please R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Draco**

"_Hagrid! He's got to be taken to the Hospital Wing. I'll go with you if you like." I heard the mudblood say thru the pain radiating throughout my arm._

'_Why should she care? Especially with how I've treated her.' I couldn't help thinking thru the pain. _

_All thoughts of the mudblood & her concern flew out of my head as the pathetic half-wit oaf picked me up & I passed out from the pain after I told him that him & his ugly pet bird would pay._

* * *

I woke to the sound of the alarm on my wand going off. I had just a couple of hours left to eat & then I'd have to head to King's Cross to catch the Hogwart's Express. As I got ready I reflected back onto what I was dreaming.

'_I haven't had that dream in a while. I thought that maybe they had stopped for good looks like I was wrong.'_ A voice in my head said

'_**You know as well as I do that the only reason they stopped was due to the war that was going on. Now that it's over & there's nothing left to stress over of course they should start again.' **_Another voice said.

"Draco darling. We have to apparate now." My mother's snake patronus said.

"Yes mother. I'm just checking everything." I told the snake, all thoughts of the dreams & Granger leaving my mind for now and I grabbed my bag & headed down the stairs to meet up with my mother.

"Are you going to come home for the holidays, Draco?" my mother asked as soon as I reached her the bottom of the steps.

"I don't know. I'll let you know beforehand though." I responded

"Ok. Now take my hand so we can apparate." She said, and I grabbed her hand as we apparated to Platform ¾.

* * *

_ Sorry fo the short chapter. I'm new at this & would like help if possible. _

_As always please:_

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you __Gracie Laufey. I tweaked the idea a wee bit, but I hope you like it._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Those are the Nimbus Two Thousand Ones" Ron said ogling the Slytherins' new brooms._

"_A generous gift from Draco's father" Flint responded, translation Malfoy bribed his way onto the team."_

"_That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best." Malfoy added smugly, as if buying one's position in life versus earning it was something to be proud of._

"_At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to but their way in. They got in on pure talent." I stated with anger at Malfoy's conceited tone._

"_No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." He snapped at me._

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry said shaking my shoulder while waving his other hand in front of my face, startling me out of my trance.

"Oh hey Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville. I'm sorry I didn't see you there I was off in my own little world." I said, smiling earning weird looks from everyone.

"You ok? You never zone out unless your head's in a book or notes." Harry joked, but with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah! You're usually the one shaking us, yelling an out how we have no time to daydream and whatnot because we have to prepare for our OWLS or NEWTS." Ginny added.

"I suspect the reason that she's a little fuzzy is due to the fact that her head is unusually full of nargles & warkspurts. It's odd because they've never inhabited the same area before. I should write father about them." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Er… thanks… I think." I responded to Luna.

"And yes, I'm fine just reflecting back on all our years here. I'm gonna really miss it here & all the fun we've had here." I continued, getting unexpectedly teary-eyed.

"Oh don't cry Hermione." Harry said wrapping his arms around me in a brotherly hug.

"Oh yeah. We'll always be here for you and we'll always be your friend." Ginny said coming to my other side and hugging me as well. We sat like this for a moment until we heard a throat clear. We turned to the source, only to find Malfoy standing off to the side trying to get by Luna & Neville who were outside the compartment cause we were blocking the entrance with our hug.

"Not to be rude but could you go into your compartment & continue your heartfelt reunion in there please." He said in a surprisingly calm, yet tired voice.

"S…sure." I responded breaking our hug & claiming my normal spot by the window as Harry & Ginny took the spot directly across from me & Luna & Neville took a spot across from one another leaving a huge space between me & Luna.

"Thanks." He said. in a tone that I could only describe as grateful, as he never, even once, looked at us & went in search of an empty compartment before we took off.

"That was weird." Harry said after we stared at the closed door as if would burst in to flames any second.

"Try extremely." Ginny added.

'_I wonder what's wrong with him. He seemed kind of down' A small voice in my head said._

"Maybe he's changed, it can happen." I added aloud thoughtfully, causing everyone's gaze to shift at me as they stared questioningly at me.

"What? It can happen" I said defensively, reaching in to my purse to grab my number one favorite book, _Pride & Prejudice_, by Jane Austen.

* * *

_Please R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Drakie-poo! Draco! Where are you going Drakie-poo" Pansy said, catching me as right before I walked through the portrait._

"_I'm going to the library. By myself." I added as an afterthought, & when she looked as if she would follow me anyway I just bolted leaving her back in the dungeons._

_Yeah my arm still hurt a little but not nearly as much as before. I may like the attention but it was kind of wearing on me after a week. As I walked through the library doors I walked to the far back to my normal table & hid myself in the dark shadows of the far corner. Shortly after setting all of my study material out & started working on the foot & half long essay for Snape when I heard the mudblood talking to someone & heading in this direction._

"_Here's a table in the back. What exactly is it exactly you're having trouble with?" She said in a tone I've never heard her use before, talking to someone else._

"_Here we are." She continued, coming into view & taking the table across the aisle from me. She made no sign of having notice my presence so I just kept still & quiet & decided to watch what was going on,_

"_Well, I'm having trouble with a potion's essay that Professor Snape assigned us __on bezoars & their uses. I don't know how they can be used as an antidote for poisons." A timid girl said; coming into view I saw she was Ravenclaw first year._

'_Wow. A Ravenclaw who needs help, And one who comes to another house for help at that. Why doesn't she just go to someone in her house though?' A small voice in my head asked curiously._

"_Ah. I remember learning this in my first year as well. Let me see what you have so far on your essay & your notes & I'll see if I can help. Ok?" Granger responded, in a kind voice._

"_Not that I mind you asking me for help, but why didn't you go to someone in your own house?" Granger asked while the girl was searching through her bag._

"_Well, no one would help me because they thought that anyone in Ravenclaw should be able to understand anything right away, & anyone who doesn't isn't worthy of their time or house." The girl responded in a quiet & sad voice._

"_Oh. You poor thing. Well from now on if you have trouble with anything I want you to know that you can come to me at any time, over anything little or small." Granger responded in a kind & motherly tone._

"_Really?" the girl asked, scared it Granger was pulling a joke._

"_Really. Now let's get started on this assignment." Granger said, smiling, & pulling the girl into a hug. She spent the next hour explaining to the Ravenclaw about __bezoar & how they are useful, & the weird part was that I couldn't stop watching her."_

* * *

"Draco. We're here." Mother said waking me up as she grabbed my bags & carried them from the carriage. We had forgotten that part of my probation was that I couldn't apparate until the end of the school year, until then we had to resort to the slow carriage ride to platform 9 ¾.

"Well, have a good school year darling. And don't forget to owl me if you're going to come home or stay at school for the holidays." She said kissing my check before I boarded the train.

"I will. Love you, bye." I responded, returning her sign of affection by kissing her check in return.

I was one of the last few to get onto the train which unfortunately meant that the majority of the compartments were full. I approached the middle of the train only to have my path blocked by Lovegood & Longbottom. I looked to see the hold up only to see Granger wrapped up in a hug between Potter & female Weasley, which caused an unexpected twist in my stomach, different than the normal envy I felt seeing her surrounded by friends.

"Not to be rude but could you go into your compartment & continue your heartfelt reunion in there please." I said tiredly.

"S…sure." Granger said breaking out of the hug & everyone took a seat in the compartment, leaving an oddly empty spot between Lovegood & Granger, which made me realize that male Weasley must have decided not to come back.

"Thanks." I stated, in a dead voice.

I walked on closing their door quietly as passed, giving them some privacy so I didn't have to hear them most likely talking about me. I went straight to the Heads' compartment at the front end of the train as it started to move only to find it locked until we were summoned when we were halfway from Hogwarts.

Cursing under my breath, I had decided to wait outside until it was open, to avoid any problems I may encounter with the Slytherins. Unfortunately, Professor Flitwick came out of the train head half an hour later to do rounds & said I had to find a compartment until I was summoned to the Heads' compartment.

Sighing I went to see if I can find an empty compartment. To my dismay I couldn't find an empty compartment anywhere, so I settled for walking the train from one end to another. I did that for half an hour before something shocked the hell out of me/

"Hey Malfoy. Would, you…. Um… would you like to join us?" Granger said nervously, popping her head out of her compartment, after what felt like the fiftieth time passing it.

"What?" I said shocked to hell & back.

"Well, umm... I kind of noticed you walking about still carrying your bag so I umm…. I thought that maybe you couldn't find an empty compartment. So, would you like to join us?" she rambled fast & nervously.

"Umm… are you sure? I don't want to cause any kind of problems." I said reaching a hand behind my head to rub it anxiously & looking pointedly at Potter & Weasley who were glaring at me.

"Sure. We've talked it over & as long as you don't start anything you should be fine. And no one will cause problems for you in return." She added the last bit shooting a glare at the two who looked at her, shot a final glare at me, & went to talking to each other.

"Umm. Sure, as long as your positive, & thanks." I said taking a small step forward.

"I am, & no problem." She said, stepping to the side to let me in.

'_Wow. That was different, & not entirely too painful. If it's like this the rest of the year than maybe it won't be so bad working together.' _I thought, unaware that she was thinking the same exact thing, picking up the book that was in her spot & continued reading.

* * *

_Please R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ok Mr. Malfoy. We have reached a decision. The Wizengamot have decided that you are not guilty of the use of Unforgivable curses due to being under duress of the threat to you and your family. But, to ensure that you fully understand the consequences of pureblood prejudice we have decided that you will have on a series of actions. First, you finish your Hogwarts education, with the inclusion of Muggle Studies. Second, you have a tracking spell placed on you. Third, you have to have a year and a half of probation. Fourth, you will be allowed monthly visits with your father under the supervision of your Auror, beginning after you finish school. And finally, you have to have a meet with an Auror three times a month. Do you agree to follow these terms?" Kingsley said at the head of the Wizengamot._

"_Yes sir." Malfoy said, looking relieved._

"_Dismissed." Kingsley said, packing his stuff up, and leaving the trial room._

_Me and Harry were the last to leave and we came out to see Malfoy being tackled by his mother, and him wrapping his arms around her comforting her. As we walked by them I saw tears rolling down both their faces and quickly looked away and decided to file that away for thought later on._

* * *

"That's the fifth time Malfoy's walked by here. I wonder what he's up to." Harry said aloud, breaking me from my trance.

"He probably couldn't find a compartment and doesn't want to deal with the Slytherins." I said.

"I'm going to ask him if he wants to join us." I added

"WHAT!?" Harry and Ginny hollered.

"I'm going to ask him if he wants to join us." I repeated.

"WHY?!" They responded.

"Because I feel bad for him just wandering the hall." I answered.

"Are you forgetting who he is? And that he was a death eater?" Ginny stated as I lost my mind.

"OR all the hell he put us through, you especially." Harry added, implying all of the times he's called me a mudblood.

"No. I haven't forgotten at all. I just want to put the past in the past. I mean he seems drastically different. And he is Head Boy so we have to work together, why not start now? It also gives us the chance to create some inner house unity." I stated. Little did they know that their protests were planting the idea further and further into my head.

"BUT HERMIONE!" They said in unison.

"THAT"S IT! I'M ASKING HIM AND THAT'S FINAL! AND IF I HEAR ONE MORE PROTEST OUT OF EITHER OF YOU I'M GOING TO BLAST COUNTRY MUSIC OUT OF MY IPOD & SPELL THE COMPARTMENT SO THAT YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT NO MATTER WHAT!" I screamed, finally losing my temper.

"You wouldn't dare." Ginny said in fear and denial.

"You can't…. because… Because muggle technology won't work here or Hogwarts." Harry said, searching for an escape route and thinking he found one.

"You wanna bet? You think I don't know any spells to allow muggle stuff to work? Or should I have Ginny explain to you how she knows that I can get muggle technology to work?" I said, shooting a sky glance at Ginny who was turning bright, bright red.

"How do you…" Harry started to ask.

"FINE! FINE! Malfoy can join us!" Ginny said hurriedly, interrupting Harry.

"Don't worry. If he starts anything I'll throw him out." I said, trying to help Ginny from answering the question that Harry was going to ask.

"Well, I think I just saw him go by." Harry said reluctantly giving in.

"Hey Malfoy. Would, you… um… would you like to join us?" I asked hurriedly before I lost my nerve, popping my head out.

"What?" he asked startled.

""Well, umm... I kind of noticed you walking about still carrying your bag so I umm…. I thought that maybe you couldn't find an empty compartment. So, would you like to join us?" I rambled on fast & nervously.

"Umm… are you sure? I don't want to cause any kind of problems." He said rubbing his head anxiously & looking pointedly at Harry and Ginny who were glaring at him.

"Sure. We've talked it over & as long as you don't start anything you should be fine. And no one will cause problems for you in return." I said, gaining confidence and adding the last bit shooting a threating warning glare at the two who looked at me, shot a final glare at him, & went to talking to each other.

"Umm. Sure, as long as your positive, & thanks." he said taking a small step forward.

"I am, & no problem." I said, stepping to the side to let him in.

'_Wow. That was different, & not entirely too painful. If it's like this the rest of the year than maybe it won't be so bad working together.' _I thought, unaware that he was thinking the same exact thing, picking up the book that was in my spot & tried to continue reading. Unfortunately I couldn't focus, the thought that kept popping into my head was that I was sharing a compartment with Draco Malfoy.

Shortly after Malfoy sat down Luna and Neville got up to go sit and talk with Hannah and some other Hufflepuffs. And shortly after they left I noticed Malfoy slid over to Luna's seat to lean against the wall there. Then some of the Quiditch players asked for Harry and Ginny to join them, first shooting a questioning glance at Malfoy's sleeping form then at Harry who shook his head and went outside. Figuring I'd never get back into my book I decided to follow Malfoy's lead and try and catch some sleep. I pulled out my cloak and covered my waist and slid over so that my head was in the middle seat so that I could stretch a little and slowly fell asleep. It never occurred to me until later that I could've stretched out better, and be more comfortable in the empty seat across from me.

* * *

_Please R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Warning: Due to recent reviews I'm attempting a new style so please R&R to tell me what you think._

* * *

_**Draco**_

"_**Is there anything I can help you with sweetie?" Granger asked a girl, who I recognized as a Slytherin fourth year.**_

"_**Um… I'm… I'm having trouble with a potions essay. "The girl said nervously.**_

"_**What house are you in? I know Professor Slughorn tends to assign each house a different assignment?" Granger continued kindly**_

"_**Umm… Slytherin." She responded quietly. **_

"_**Oh? Really? Is that why you're so nervous? Scared someone will recognize that you're talking to a muggle-born, a Gryffindor, and the one that's close friends with Harry Potter?" she said in sad, but surprisingly still kind tone.**_

"_**Exactly. All of it. The thing is my family is of pureblood, but we despise the pureblood prejudice. But, because of it, I've been kind of bullied. When I'm not I'm just barely tolerated. It helps that I'm the smartest in my class, but only barely. I don't care that you're muggle-born. Intelligence and kindness are intelligence and kindness. Nothing more." She said, rushing on and gaining more confidence as she spoke.**_

"_**Wow. That is the bravest, kindest thing that I've ever heard. Here. I think I know of a way to help you, and prevent any Slytherin from knowing it's you." Granger responded**_

"_**Really? How?" She asked, excited.**_

"_**I'm going to cast a spell and alter you're appearance. You're going to look like a Hufflepuff now. And when we're done, I'll leave, and after I leave the charm will wear off. Ok?" Granger answered with a stroke of brilliance.**_

"_**Wow. You really are the smartest witch of your age, and the smartest student too." The girl said, awe struck and causing Granger to blush.**_

"_**Thanks. What's your name?" Granger asked as she cast the spell.**_

"_**Rose." She responded**_

"_**Ok Rose. If you ever want to talk, study or anything, and I do mean anything just let me know, by owl so you don't have to worry about being caught. And please, call me Hermione." Granger said sweetly with a smile I've rarely seen once the spell was done.**_

"_**Ok I will thank you, Hermione." The girl responded with an equally sweet smile.**_

_**As I watched her I realized that this was the first time I've seen her act kind with a Slytherin. At that point I decided that once we left the library I'd take this rose girl under my wing.**_

* * *

_Hermione_

"_Good bye Rose. I'll see you later. Just wait at least five minutes and the spell should wear off now. Bye." I said as I left the table and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. _

_It was getting late now and I had Ancient Runes early in the morning tomorrow. I was processing the whole thing that just happened in my mind as walked. I just couldn't believe that there were nice Slytherins, and purebloods that didn't believe in the pureblood bigotry, let alone one that was both of those and I just befriended one of them. Although now that I that I think about it, wasn't the Zambini family also against Voldermort's ideology, and wasn't Nott Jr. against his father's role as a death eater?_

"_Wow. And I thought I was open minded and without prejudice." I stopped and said aloud._

"_Password?" The Fat Lady said, breaking me out of my stupor. I hadn't realized that had made it to the common room._

_After giving the password I went straight to Ginny to try and talk to her about what happened, only to find a note saying that she was stressed and went to relax, with relax in quotation marks. I walked away turning bright red at the knowledge at what she was doing, and how I'd helped her. I went straight to bed preparing for the next day._

* * *

Draco woke up first to the feel of a crick in his neck and an unexpected weight leaning into his side what he saw shocked him awake. Ganger was leaning against him so that the top of her head was just underneath his chin.

'_Wow she sure looks stunning when she sleeps.' A small voice said._

'**Wow! Where did that come from?' he thought**

'_Oh come on! Where do you think all the dreams come from? There flashback of you watching her. And _why _were you watching her? Because you were fascinated with her.' The voice said exasperated._

It was then that Granger shivered and Draco saw that the cloak she'd been using as a blanket was bunched up behind her, and when he tried tugging it loose she stirred a little, and all he could think was that he didn't want to wake her. So Draco then slowly managed to squirm his way from being Granger's pillow. With him gone she shifted searching for his warmth, which caused her cloak to fall to the ground and Draco grabbed it, and, after shaking it off, gently placed it over Granger's curled up form. After looking at her to make sure she was still asleep he noticed she was using her arm as a pillow and didn't look very comfortable, so he took his cloak and folded it up and tenderly lifted her head, so as not to wake her, to put his cloak under her. Little did he know that the very action of lifting her head caused her to wake up. After he was sure it was secure under her head he pulled back to look at her, and was again struck at beautiful she looked. He was on his knees in front of her, gently tucking a strand of her tenderly behind her ear when her quiet voice startled him causing him to take a jump backwards.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" she said in such a quiet voice he barely heard her.

"I… um…." He stuttered, turning red at being caught.

"You what?" she pried.

"I… um… well… you see… youwereasleepandidn'twanttowakeyoubecauseyoulooked soadorableandpeacefulsoiletyoubebutyouwereshiverin gandyoudidn'tlookcomfortabletoilentyoumycloakasaso rtofpillowandyourcloakfellsoituckeditiveryousoyoud idn'tcatchacold.i'msorry." he said in such a rush she couldn't understand any of it, and looking anywhere but at her.

"Can you repeat that only slower?" she said hiding a chuckle at his nervousness.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you because you looked so … so peaceful so I let you be. But you were shivering and you didn't look comfortable so … so I lent you my cloak as a sort of pillow and your cloak fell so I tucked it around you so you didn't catch a cold. I'm sorry." He said nervously after taking a breath to calm down.

'_He looks kind of cute when he's nervous.' _Hermione couldn't help but think.

"Er… thank you. That was very kind." She said, trying to shake those unwanted thoughts out of her head.

"No problem, it's the least I could do, especially after you let me share your compartment." He said, rubbing the back of his head again.

"Well, I guess it's time we head to the Head's compartment to meet up with the perfects. We'll be reaching Hogwarts soon." He continued before another awkward silence could fill the empty space again.

"Ok. Let me grab my stuff and change into my uniform and you can have the compartment so you can change." She said sitting up slowly getting ready to stand.

"No that's alright. I'll take our stuff and go on ahead. You can change here and I'll change there." Draco said, already grabbing both of their stuff.

"But what if there is some perfects already there?" Hermione asked, startled at his chivalry.

"Really? They all probably won't show until right before we have to go on a man hunt for them." He said with a chuckle.

"But…" She started.

"And… if there is I'll just kick them out for a few moments. And since I'm Head Boy they have to listen to me." He said in his usual cocky manner, with his trademark smirk.

"Oh you're impossible." Hermione said with an eye roll, and a small smile.

"Oh you know you like it." Draco said, with a glint in his eye as he winked at her and walked to the door.

"You wish." She said throwing a cloak at him which hit the door right after he closed it behind him.

Draco blew an air kiss and waved causing Hermione to roll her eyes as he walked away.

'_Were we just flirting?' _Both of them thought as they continued what they were doing.

* * *

_Please R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Warning: It goes a bit dark here. Please don't hate me._

* * *

_**Draco**_

_**As I walked back to the common room I thought about Rose and how I could help her. I knew I needed to have the perfect time to make sure everyone knew not to mess with her. I didn't expect to stumble upon the perfect opportunity to help as soon as I walked in to the common room. **_

_**When I walked in to the common room I saw a group of girls in the corner giggling, at first I decided to pay no attention to them, until I heard Rose's name.**_

"_**Oh a little of this, and just rip that and you'll look just like the whore you are Rose." A blonde fourth year chuckled, as I hear ripping noises.**_

"_**What the fuck is going on here?" I ask heading to the girls.**_

"_**N… No… Nothing." The blonde said, obviously the leader.**_

"_**You honestly expect me to believe that? I heard what you said. Show me Rose." I said furiously.**_

"_**NOW!" I shouted when they were reluctant to move. When they did I was just shocked at the cruelty of my own house. She was tied to a chair with her skirt sliced till there was virtually nothing left, her underwear were ripped off, her shirt was shredded to ribbons, a hole in to her bra directly over nipples so that they were poking out, and instead of the Slytherin tie was a sign that said 'I'm a dirty whore who likes it rough, want to have fun?'. And to the side the blonde leader had in her hand what looked to be big black dick.**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted rushing over, ripping her binds off and taking my cloak off to cover her, first taking that horrible sign off her.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE SOME OF US…" Pansy shouted, coming down the stairs only to stop at the sight of Rose right before I covered her with my cloak.**_

"_**Draco. Take these girls down to Headmistress McGonagall. I'll take care of the girl." She said in an eerie calm voice.**_

"_**Rose. Her name is Rose, please be kind." I said holding Rose close as I walked her over to Pansy, making sure she was covered properly with my cloak.**_

"_**Ok. Rose. Come here sweetie, will get you cleaned up and fix your clothes. You can stay with me in my room and tell me what happened. Does that sound nice?" Pansy said in a kind and motherly tone as Rose nodded her head.**_

"_**Thank you." She said in a quiet dead voice.**_

'_**Why wasn't she crying? Has something like this happened to her before?' I thought as I escorted the girls away.**_

* * *

_Hermione_

_As I walked into the Great Hall I couldn't help but shoot a glance at the Slytherin table for my new found acquaintance. When I did see her I couldn't help but stop walking from shock. Rose was sitting between Malfoy and Parkinson, crying into Malfoy's shoulder while Parkinson rubbed her back. I was instantly concerned and had to stop myself from rushing over to find out what happened. _

_I forced my feet to move as I watched the Slytherin table to try and find out what was going on. As I watched I saw both Malfoy, and Parkinson shooting glares at a group of girls a few seats away from them. When Rose got up after finishing, both Malfoy and Parkinson got up to follow her, but, Malfoy glared one last time at the girls one last glare, and glanced at me. When our eyes made contact he nodded at me, and signaled me to follow._

'_What the hell happened to her?' I thought as I grabbed my bag and walked out._

* * *

"Hey, we're here." Hermione said as she startled awake in time for the train to pull in.

"Malfoy. Malfoy. We have to go and help clear the train." She said shaking Malfoy awake.

"I'm up. Thanks Granger." He said tiredly, stretching before grabbing his things.

'_Wow. He really can be nice. I just wish she hadn't gone through all of it'_ She thought, reflecting on the flashback she had. When she went to meet them the last thing she expected was something similar to what happened to ser. She still remembered thinking that she guessed that there was cruel people in any world and that magic capabilities don't separate their twisted ways of thinking.

"Come on Granger." Malfoy said, startling her from her train of thought. It was a good thing too or she would start thinking back to when she was little and her circumstances, and how stupid she was.

'_STOP! Don't you dare think about it. You were just a little girl. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!' _Hermione berated herself, physically shaking her head to clear it out of her head.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Malfoy asked as she grabbed her stuff and headed to exit.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She responded, proud that her voice didn't hold the tremble she expected.

"Sure. Let's go. The Heads' carriage just arrived." He said, not believing her but deciding to let it slide, for now. As they approached the carriage Hermione realized she could see the thestrals, but as she thought about it she realized that probably a lot of the returning students could most likely see them, and that thought made her sad.

* * *

"Here let me help you." Malfoy said when they reached the carriage, offering his hand as a support so Hermione could get in.

"Oh. Thank you." She responded, startled, and with a small smile and a blush. When their hands met, there was a strange tingle that shot up from their hands and through their entire bodies causing their eyes to meet.

"Um… You're welcome,… Hermione." Draco added softly, but Hermione still heard it.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle and headed to the Great Hall they were met with closed doors and Headmistress McGonagall quieting down the confused students.

"Now that our Head Boy and Girl have arrived I will explain why you all are gathered out here rather than in the Great Hall. There is a new table parallel to the Professor's table. Our goal is for this to be one of many things that begins the inner house unity of all the houses. Anyone from any of the four houses may sit here with anyone from another house or from their own. But to start it off this year only the sixth and seventh years will sit there, and you will have to sit there during dinner, you are not required to sit there during breakfast or lunch, but is highly encouraged. Also, you will not be allowed to group together with everyone from your house. No more than four people from the same house will be allowed to sit together. For example, our Head Girl, Hermione Granger of house Gryffindor, can sit with her normal friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley, and then anyone else sitting near her and her friends will have to be people form a different house. If the proper progress is not made by the holidays than we will be forced to make other actions to ensure some form of success by the end of this school year. You all may proceed." She stated at the end of her speech.

"Hey Granger. I… um… I don't suppose you want to sit together. I mean you can still sit near the Weasleys and Potter, but we should set an example to you know?" Malfoy said hurriedly, looking kind of nervous and rubbing the back of his head again.

"Sure. I mean we do have to set an example as you said. And Ron didn't come back so it'll just be Harry and Ginny" Hermione said, startled again by Malfoy's kindness.

* * *

After the sorting and everyone finished their desert Headmistress McGonagall stood up and silenced everyone so she could have her parting speech before everyone went to bed.

"Now that the sorting and feasting has finished I just have a few things to say before you go to bed and begin your classes tomorrow.

As some of you may have noticed there is a new table. All I will say is that it is a new way of promoting inner house unity. For more information please ask a perfect or a sixth or seventh year.

As usual The Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden without the permission and assistance of a professor or Mr. Filch

Mr. Filch as asked me to remind you that all Weasley products are banned and any that are found will be confiscated, and, depending on the number of times a student is caught with one, will result in detention

There will be a curfew at ten o'clock, that will be allowed to be extended for the fifth years and above so they may be allowed to prepare for O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, but it will not be extended past midnight, to allow you to still sleep

As for the sixth and seventh years, you will notice on your time table that there is a class titled _Special_ with me every afternoon as one of the last classes of the day. This is a new idea by the Ministry to help decrease blood prejudice and I will further explain what will happen in our first class tomorrow.

Finally, good night to all, and to all a good night.

You all may follow your perfect back to your dorms."

As the Great Hall emptied, Hermione and Draco were the only ones left and followed Headmistress McGonagall to her office. They didn't know why they needed to see her but they figured it was important. When they arrived at her office Hermione and Draco took the two seats across from McGonagall's seat.

"To push things along please don't interrupt me until I ask for questions. Ok?" She began. Once they nodded she continued talking.

"Now the Ministry was very reluctant about letting you come back Mr. Malfoy, but, with some persuasion they agreed so long as you are closely monitored. Now Ms. Granger here is who will be monitoring you. You both have the exact same schedule and all of the professors have agreed to partner you to up on every assignment in every class. Now I'm telling you this so that you will be aware of the situation and I trust that both of you will put your differences aside to work together. Another thing, is directly after my class tomorrow I want you to report to the Head's office so that I may discuss what your duties are for this year. Any questions? No? Any problems or statements that either of you want to say, say them now or forever hold your tongue. Yes Mr. Malfoy?" She said, sounding exhausted before even hearing what he had to say.

"I don't have any problems what so ever. I understand that everyone has no right to trust me and frankly I don't blame them for being wary. But, I would like to apologize to Granger. I was blinded by my father and his ideals and the power he seemed to promise, but by the time I realized how wrong they were they had already become a habit, and I was blinded by fear instead of a vision of power, and because all of this you, as well as others, but mostly you, have suffered. I know that nothing I do or say will make you forgive me, or forget, but please, even though I have no right to ask, will you please give me the chance to atone for my mistakes?" Draco said, bending down in front of Hermione.

"Wh… Why? What caused you to change your mind." she couldn't help but stutter.

"I'd rather not say completely, but over the years I realized that those who I thought were beneath me, are in fact the exact opposite are worth more than a million purebloods combined." He said, looking meaningfully in Hermione's eyes.

"Instead of atoning, why don't we start over? Hi, my name is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house." She said, sticking her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house." He said, after a slight hesitation.

"Well I must say Mr. Malfoy, that is the most mature and responsible thing I've ever seen. Well done." Headmistress McGonagall stated.

"Headmistress! Please! You must come to the hospital wing immediately! Slytherin sixth year Rose Johnson was just attacked by a group of Slytherin boy in the common room!" Professor Slughorn said, running in.

"ROSE!" Draco and Hermione shouted together, and began running to the hospital wing without so much as a backwards glance to see that headmistress McGonagall was following them.

'_Oh no! She got attacked again! And it's already the first day back! I hope she's ok!"_ Hermione thought as she ran.

'_She was attacked again?! But it's only the first day back! I swear if I get my on her attackers I'm going to kill them!" _Draco thought as he ran.

* * *

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. _

_Please R&R_

_I sorry_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Draco**_

"_**Headmistress McGonagall, I found these girls assaulting Rose Johnson, a fellow fourth year in our common room." I said, disgusted as flashes of how I found her flashed through my mind. The most horrifying image was the tone of her voice, and the look in her eyes that clearly told her that it was something she was used to.**_

'_**What horrible things had she gone through in order for her to be like that, so numb and cold?' I thought.**_

"_**What do you mean assault? And what is that in your hands?" she asked, seeing my disgust, and the weird dick shaped object.**_

"_**Honestly I don't know what this thing is, but what they did was beyond disgusting. I couldn't even begin describe the heinous things they did." I continued, shuddering at the thought, disgusted with my own house.**_

"_**I won't repeat myself, Mr. Malfoy. What. Did. They. Do?" she asked, enunciating at each word forcefully, and carefully.**_

"_**I… I walked into the common room to find these girls surrounding Rose and when I asked what they were doing they hid her from my sight." I started, and by the time I finished she looked like she was ready to kill and vomit at the same time, and I was right there with her, and I was strongly against violence against women.**_

"_**Of all my years as a teacher, witch, and at Hogwarts, I've never heard something so disgusting in all my years. And what is that?" she pointed at the black thing.**_

"_**Well… it's a muggle thing that we heard one of the Hufflepuffs talking about and we forced her to get us one. It, ummm… " One of the girls started explaining what it did, when she was done I could think of was that muggles have strange things and ways of thinking, but that changed when she explained what they planned on doing to Rose. **_

"_**You are the sickest pack of people I've ever laid on. If I could even call you human beings, let alone people. You deserve to rot in the deepest darkest layer in hell. They have a special place in hell for people like you." I said, ready to kill. I left before I could do or say something I regretted.**_

"_**Usually I would put Mr. Malfoy in detention and do severe point deduction for what he just said but considering what you did he is more than justified what he said…" was the last thing I heard.  
**_

_Hermione_

"_What's crab touch?" I asked Jake. _

"_Well…" He began, as he described what it was and said that it was only the first part he preceded on to the rest of it. I listened intently because this was the first time he was actually nice to me without someone forcing him to be. It sounded wrong; in fact there was even a feeling inside me that made it even worse, but he was being nice, and I wanted so badly to have that big brother and little sister relationship everyone would see on the tellie. So, I kept my mouth shut, and went along, especially since questioning it seemed to make him mad and mean again._

_As the weeks went by I wanted it to stop but I didn't know how. One day there was a puppet show in my third grade class and it covered all the forms of abuse, some of which Jake did with me, and it ended allowing us to write letters the puppets. I wrote my letter, and the next day I got called to the office to discuss it. One thing led to another and there was a police investigation. They wanted me to tell what fully happened because I didn't write but one or two things down, but I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to get it off my chest. I didn't want Jake to get in trouble, __**I**__ didn't want to get in trouble, and I just didn't want to face that what happened was wrong, so I lied. I told them that I just wanted something to write to the puppets, and only I got in trouble._

'Well, at least Jake didn't get in trouble and COMPLETELY ruin our chance at a brother and sister relationship.' _I thought.  
_

"ROSE!" Draco and Hermione said as they reached the Hospital Wing.

"Where is she?! What happened?!" Draco hollered in anger, looking for someone, it was unclear who though.

"Rose! Where are you? Are you ok?" Hermione yelled, obviously looking for Rose.

"Calm down, she's fine. She's been given a calming drought and is sleeping now, but won't get much if you keep hollering. Now if you want to see and check up on her keep quiet I don't care if you're Head Boy and Head Girl or not." Madam Pompfrey said, coming from the second to last bed at the far end of the hospital wing looking, and sounding, much like a ruffled mother hen clucking about after her little chicks.

"Is she ok?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yes. She was a little shaken up but that's it. Professor Slughorn brought her to me. She was cornered by two boys in the common room and they had her pinned to the wall. We don't know what they planned on doing after because that's when Professor Slughorn came upon them during his rounds. He saw and heard enough to be concerned, however, and he brought them here, the boys are over there." She said pointing to her office.

"Thank you Poppy. I'll deal with them. How long till she wakes up?" Headmistress McGonagall asked from behind them.

"I gave her enough sleeping drought to last until ten tomorrow morning, and a calming potion to ensure a peaceful sleep." Madame Pompfrey responded puffing up Rose's pillows and covering her with a blanket.

"Headmistress, may I please be pardoned from morning classes tomorrow. I'm staying here with her so that she'll have someone with her when she wakes up." Hermione said, conjuring up a chair, sitting next to Rose and taking her hand.

"I admire you're kindness Ms. Granger, but that won't be necessary you may check up on her tomorrow between classes." Headmistress McGonagall said, heading to Madam Pompfrey's office to deal with the boys.

"With all due respect I said that I **am** staying here with her, not that I **would like to**, Headmistress. She's my friend and I know what she's going through and I also know that she'll need someone here to support her. I'll sleep on a neighboring bed for the night." Hermione said, not even looking up at McGonagall's shocked face.

"If she's staying I am too. She's my friend too, and I was also the one who found her last year. I think the first girl to be nice to her, and the person who rescued her from a recent attack just two years from now would be a welcome sight. Plus, not that she can't defend for herself, I couldn't leave two girls here by themselves, especially if one's unconscious. What if some of the boys' friends decide to retaliate? No, I'm staying, and you know that we can make up any work, and help Rose, because we're the top of our class. Sorry Headmistress." Draco said, conjuring up another chair on the other side of Rose and sitting in it. He noticed both the Headmistress and Hermione's shared shocked looks, but didn't look away from Rose, and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Very well then. You both may stay. On the condition that even after you both keep an eye out for her. After an attack like this she may be depressed, and maybe even suicidal." Headmistress McGonagall said.

"Headmistress, if you don't mind me asking, where will she stay when she's released from the hospital wing? I know that Madame Pompfrey said that she would keep her here for a few days, but after that where will she go?" Hermione asked, finally looking away from Rose's sleeping form.

"Well back to her dorm. I can't think of another place to put her." McGonagall responded.

"Our dorm. I don't want her anywhere near there if I can help it. I don't mind sleeping on the couch, but I won't let her near anyplace that either reminds her of where she was attacked, or where she could get attacked." Hermione said passionately, shocking McGonagall and Draco with the fire in her eyes.

"Wow. Completely agree with her though, I can only imagine what kind of pain, suffering, and torture it's like to have to deal with being near the place you were attacked, twice no less. But, you won't have to sleep on the couch, you can have my room." Draco said, after recovering.

"What will you do if another girl's attacked, have her in you room as well, you can't take everyone in." McGonagall said, exasperated.

"I know that there are spells to make a new dorm appear, o don't know what they are, but I know there is some. You'd be surprised how many people are attacked like that and keep it to themselves. I know that they'll need help and I would like to be there for all of them. If it's possible, tomorrow at dinner may I make a speech to allow people to come forth and deal with this, it will provide them with closure and, if there is a way, I'd like to get someone here to help teach them self-defense. All with your permission of course." Hermione said in a calm voice that left no room for questions.

"Very well. Seeing your passion and desire to help I will allow all that you ask. As for the self-defense, if you know someone that can help, as well as keep our secret then yes they may come here. I suppose that you will want to help in any way possible, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said in defeat.

"Yes Headmistress. Thank you." Draco said, after recovering from how quickly McGonagall was won over.

"Yes you can. Now get some rest. I will have those books sent to you tomorrow morning, as well as a place near your dorm so that they may connect to your common room if they need you for anything. Good night, I have some vile creatures to deal with." McGonagall said, heading to Madam Pompfrey's office.

"Goodnight Mal… Draco." Hermione said crawling into the bed to the left of Rose.

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco said, getting in the bed to the right of Rose.


End file.
